My Instinct, My Desire
by Jazzypants
Summary: Inuyasha, lost to his demonic nature due to Naraku's devious plans, has his sights set on an injured Kagome. Things, however, do NOT go as Naraku planned. Is Inuyasha really just a beast? Or is he capable of thought? and what will Kagome's reaction be


** Disclaimer: All characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

** My Instinct, My Desire **

The winds howled their fury, as if sensing the uneasy tension in the air. _Danger_, they cried to whoever would listen, namely the two half-demons and a young priestess down below. One hanyou's dark, wavy locks whipped around a face of pure evil with eyes as cold as ice that, currently stared down at a silver haired dog hanyou and his irritating wench from his position near the infamous Tree of Ages. The girl, a mere mortal that had time and again proved to be a nuisance, was attempting to crawl her way to a battered sword lying a few feet away in the grass. _Now that just won't do._ Naraku, for that was the dark one's name, flicked a few unruly tentacles at the girl, catching her side as she feebly tried to block him. _Feh, as if she could. _

A furious growl from the dog eared one tore Naraku from his scoffing thoughts onto more devious ones. _So, Inuyasha. Tetsuiaga lies out of your pathetic reach and you've transformed into your more animalistic, demonic state. Your bloodlust is only heightened by the injured smell coming from your annoying wench. Show me, What will you do? Will you kill her, Inuyasha? _Naraku smirked at the thought of tainting the Shikon jewel even further, should his plan to make the hanyou destroy his greatest strength and weakness (the girl) succeed. Yes, he firmly believed that should the girl die, and by Inuyasha's own hands no less, the boy would break. After all, breaking his promise by killing yet another girl he swore to protect was sure to devastate his spirit and obliterate his desire to live. So deeply immerged in his musings, he did not notice the way the boy stiffened as the wind directed the injured girl's scent towards his sensitive nose.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to sift through his erratic thoughts to come up with a reason why the one who smelled so strongly of enticing blood, also smelled greatly of him. _Pack… _His reddened eyes widened and then darkened with fury at the realization that not only was the girl pack and therefore under his protection, but the way she was saturated in his scent could only mean one thing: _Mate…._ The demon within Inuyasha raged to annihilate the one who had caused his bitch's blood to flow so freely. _Mate hurt….Must kill…_

His anguished howl drew the attentions of Naraku, and the girl who was once again, despite the pain of her injuries, attempting to reach the sword; the only hope for salvation at returning Inuyasha to his true form. Naraku, unable to understand the boy's growls for what they really were, chuckled menacingly and roughly snatched the girl from the ground, entangling his hands in her hair and relishing in her cries of pain. "Now, now Kagome. We can't have you retrieving the very sword I worked so hard to get away from Inuyasha." He yanked her up further, until her face was almost equivalent to his. "Now, I do believe that you have something that belongs to me," he reached towards her bustline, his hand inching down her shirt towards the small jar containing jewel fragments.

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart rate increased with fear and then narrowed in indignant fury at the beast who dared to place his hands on her. _Don't you even dare!!!_ She thought in warning, but seeing as how he was not stopping, she amplified her struggles tenfold. They were, however, not needed.

Inuyasha had watched the other male with predator eyes, calculating for weaknesses. Despite what his travelling companions may have believed, his demon was no mere beast, no monster so consumed by bloodlust that he no longer was capable of intelligent thought. No, an Inuyasha with his inner demon uncaged was all the more dangerous because he did not make reckless and foolish decisions, but rather calculated for the most opportune moment to catch his prey. When he saw the other male lay his hands on what was his, thus laying claim on the girl's life, he knew he could wait no longer. The other male, the one who stank of miasma and other demons, had to die. "Mine!" he growled, as he ripped Kagome from Naraku's grasp and set her down at the base of a tree. "Sit!" he commanded as he turned back towards the threat, glaring at Naraku's semi-shocked figure.

The irony, of course, was not lost on an equally shocked Kagome….

All right, thanks so much for reading the first chapter!! And also don't forget to check out the doujinshi and art also being made to go along with the story at Here's the link for anyone who wants to check it out! .com/

Also, please comment and let me know what you think/if you have any tips or suggestions/ etc. =D


End file.
